1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game to be played on the sand, and more particularly, to a beach game to be played between two or more players, wherein each player is provided with a plurality of stakes and a boundary marking device. Each player places his/her stakes within their territory, as defined by the boundary marking device, and the players take turns tossing a ring in an attempt to remove and/or capture the other player's stakes by knocking the stakes over or landing the ring around the other player's stakes.
2. Background of the Invention
Through the years, there have been many outdoor games for play between two or more persons. Of particular significance to the present invention are games which involve tossing an object with a degree of accuracy, towards another player's territory, wherein the degree of accuracy of the toss accumulates points, another player's pieces, or another type of value. The object of these games is to be the first to reach a predetermined value, or to collect one or more of the other player's key playing pieces.
The most well known game of this type is horseshoes, wherein players are spaced apart, a predetermined distance, and each player tosses a horseshoe towards a post in the other player's territory. Points are accumulated based on the degree of accuracy of the toss, wherein the object is to land the horseshoe in surrounding relation to the post.
While horseshoes and other games of this nature are well known and have been in existence for many years, there still exists a need for a game of skill which is particularly suited for play at the beach and which incorporates both the element of accuracy in tossing an object, such as a ring, with the element of strategy, much like the game of chess. More specifically, there is a need for a simulated war game, which is specifically designed to be played on the sand, and wherein each of the players is provided with a plurality of playing pieces (soldiers and a general) wherein the object is to capture the other player's soldiers and general.